1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to toy gun power control technology and more particularly, to a power break control mechanism used in an electric toy gun that interrupts power supply when the clip is empty and when the trigger is pressed.
2. Description of Related Arts
The driving principle of an electric toy gun is completely different from that of an air-soft toy gun. When the trigger of an electric toy gun is pressed, a power break holder is moved into contact with a power contact holder in the inside of the gun body to start the firing mechanism. When firing, a battery-operated gearwheel set 10 is driven to move a piston set 30 toward the rear side in the gun body 20 (see FIG. 1). The piston set 30 has a return spring 301 loaded thereon. When rotating the gearwheel set 10 to a predetermined position, the piston set 30 is released from the gearwheel set 10, and the return spring 301 immediately returns the piston set 30 forwards to its former position, allowing discharge of a compressed gas to drive a toy bullet out of the gun barrel. Thus, one firing action is done, and the toy gun is reset for a next firing action.
When wishing to fire toy bullets repeatedly, the aforesaid firing action is repeated. The power break holder will be moved away from the power contact holder to break off power supply only when the trigger is released. If the clip is empty and the trigger is kept pressed, the gearwheel set 10 and the piston set 30 are kept moving forwards and backwards, and the operator can know the situation only when no toy bullet is fired. It is nonsense to keep the gearwheel set 10 and the piston set 30 moving when the clip is empty. This condition wastes power supply, and may cause component damage. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.